Valnizok Krevinostiv
Valnizok Krevinostiv is a young male Veskari who is the high-ranking leader of 3rd Battalion, 4th Rakakoliv of the Zalakriva Military. He is a highly skilled warrior devoted to his duty; alongside operating as the honorable leader of his rakakoliv (warband), he is a master of the Veskari longbow and centripetal blades. As a leader and warrior he is highly regarded, respected and honored due to his unrelenting loyalty to his rakakoliv. Currently he is tasked as a security force in Zalakriva, suppressing insurgent activities and fighting in land conflicts in Zalakriva. ''Early Life'' Valnizok Krevinostiv 'was born in ''Veshazia, Zalakriva. During the early life of all Veskari, they are faced with cainism. In such situation there are a myriad of outcomes that display mentality, and strength. Of those outcomes '''Valnizok survived with his brother, they both overcame the oppressor of the nest. His role in this was to support his brother in overcoming the oppressor, no matter their efforts the others died and finally when the oppressor was weakend they were able to eliminate him. As a result of this, Valnizok developed a loyal, brotherly mentality towards those he works with. Post of the cainism, he and his brother were raised by his mother and father. Valnizok's father was more of a philosopher than a bow-hunter but in his lack of hunting, Valnizok's mother was a full time bow-hunter. At a very early age he learned technique from his father, and the art of hunting from his mother. This allowed him to become a quite skilled archer, a prodigy for his age. However, his brother was not fond of bows and favored the hafted blade, so at the age of seven his brother went off to be trained in Krivalat. At this time Valnizok wished to continue his training in archery, so he went to the nearby school to be trained further in technique. Within a matter of days training at the school, one of the masters took interest in his almost innate skill and quite literally took him under his wing. He began private training with his master till he nearly perfected the art of archery, by then his master could not teach him anymore, so he released him providing a scholarship. Valnizok 'was uncertain what to do post of his release, so he then returned home and began to work with his mother as a full time hunter. Of those times he began to miss his brother. At the age of sixteen, a letter came from his brother, from ''Krivalat. The letter mentioned that his training went well in Krivalat, also earning a scholarship as 'Valnizok '''did, however, rather than returning home he enlisted in the ''Zalakriva Military. Saying that his talent was needed during the recent insurgent uprisings in the North, and the land conflicts there. At this time, 'Valnizok '''cared very little for the military and was solely focused on his career as a hunter. Around this time, '''Valnizok '''became apprentice to a bow maker and a fletcher, trying to learn the depths of his tool. Early Career History At the age of eighteen, another letter came, this time from the ''Zalakriva Military ''itself. This letter notified the family that '''Valnizok's '''brother was killed in battle, defending a town against an insurgent uprising. Now did '''Valnizok '''feel the urge to fight, he wanted to avenge his brother at all costs. He quickly completed his apprenticeships, and enlisted in the ''Zalakriva Military, trying to become combat ready as fast as possible. When he went through the tests to select his role in a rakakoliv. He was simply asked to choose the weapon he would use, and hit the target with it. 'Valnizok '''immediately grabbed the longbow, drawing back and releasing the arrow into the target's center within three seconds. Without having him test any other weapons he was immediately placed as a long bowman, in the ''3rd Battalion, 4th Rakakoliv. Even though he was placed in the rakakoliv, he was put in the reserve group, due to his lack of proper training. This made him increasingly impatient, yet this gave him more of reason to push and perform well in his training. The first training was basic physical training, he had no problem with this seeing as how he was a bow-hunter for two years now. Then he went into basic weapon training, the first weapon they learned was the centripetal blade, this perplexed '''Valnizok '''seeing as how he has never used a blade but a hunting knife. He soon found himself in a predicament, he lacked experience all together in the use of melee weapons. '''Valnizok, however, knew he had to get past this phase in order to progress to the one he was an actual expert at. In his desperation, the leader of the rakakoliv noticed this, knowing fully it was 'Valnizok's '''expertise seeing as how he was there to watch '''Valnizok's '''recruitment process. The leader was trained with the hafted blade, however, being trained with the hafted blade also meant one had to be trained with centripetal blades in the scenario where the one was to get disarmed. He trained in private with '''Valnizok '''teaching him the inner secrets of the centripetal blade. '''Valnizok '''quickly grew a brotherly relationship with the leader, becoming quite close to him. From then on his training went successfully, and he was combat ready. '''Valnizok '''was very eager to test himself, knowing with full confidence he could overcome any opponent in his archery skill, he has killed animals before with it so he could only assume it would be so easy to kill a foe with his longbow. The rakakoliv went up North to the same disputed lands that his brother had died holding until the insurgents increased their territory. Along the road there he studied the way of the ''Veskari ''warrior, becoming more circumspect, and aware of his impending death. He took this to heart, trying to keep death in mind as much as possible before he reached the destination of his quarrel. Outside of the insurgent captured town they were tasked to reclaim, they planned their dispositions. '''Valnizok '''was given command over the archer sect of the rakakoliv and was tasked to provide over-watch assistance. The cavalry was tasked to provide assistance upon call from the leader. Finally, the leader's group of hafted blades was to push into the town center. '''Valnizok '''lead his sect of the rakakoliv to an elevated portion of land near the town, taking it as a vantage point. The rest of the groups got in position, from afar '''Valnizok '''could see his leader among the rest of the hafted blades. When the order was issued the group of hafted blades quickly rushed towards the town's center, to find it completely empty. Unfortunately this was a trap, as they reached the center of the town from out of the buildings insurgents squads came rushing out quickly surrounding the group of hafted blades. With a quick signal from the leader, the cavalry flew down from the valley side, dive-bombing targets with their javelins, this only minorly helped as the cluster of people were too thick. '''Valnizok '''swiftly gave orders to fire, doing so himself and taking down four men. Their effect was great, however, they could not assist the other with the targets on the other side of the hafted blades that only grew in number. This force began to push their lines, and the leader ordered that his group fall into a phalanx around the archers. As the gap widened between the opponent and the allies, the '''Valnizok's '''sect began to fire upon the opponent, however, they pushed fast beginning to cut off the retreat. Soon '''Valnizok '''noticed he had loosed all of his arrows into his enemies and was then obligated to join the phalanx. He ordered a few men from his sect to help him reinforce the phalanx before it fell. Upon advancing to the phalanx he noticed it has already fallen, enemies were slipping through its cracks, flanking those who stayed in formation. Fortunately in time '''Valnizok '''and his few men came to counter the flank. '''Valnizok '''pushed in cutting down three enemies before noticing that there was no phalanx left at this point, it was every man for themselves. At this point the insurgents were reduced, taking heavy casualties from the archers and the previous phalanx. The reinforcement took the insurgents by surprise making it easy to eliminate them. The battle ended, and '''Valnizok '''looked around for the leader only to find him on the ground bleeding from mortal wound on the ground. Without hesitation '''Valnizok '''went over to him, and attempted to stop the bleeding, only to find himself in a pool of the blood to great in size for one that would survive. The leader then grabbed '''Valnizok's '''wing talons saying, "I decree you the next leader of this rakakoliv, '''Valnizok '''my hope lies in you and your efforts. Now honor me in death as in life. Goodbye, my brother of late." In the leader's wing talons was his badge of leadership of the rakakoliv, within those moments he passed. '''Valnizok '''keeled over his corpse petrified with emotion, he then stood up, knees soaked in the leader's blood and raised the badge in the air. The remaining of the rakakoliv then bowed to him. '''Valnizok's '''first order to the rakakoliv was to give their fallen comrades a proper burial. Later Career History Post of his first successful push into insurgent lands, '''Valnizok '''grew very close to the members of his rakakoliv eventually developing a brotherly bond among them all. They continued to push into insurgent territory till they eliminated the leader of the uprising. As a result of this, '''Valnizok '''was oportuned to become a commander in the ''Zalakriva Military, but denied it saying, "I will never abandon my rakakoliv, we are brothers till our death and not even death will separate us, for will fight together when it comes, never leaving another behind. Thus, I must deny this gift of yours for I wish to stay with my brothers." Currently As of now, he has the highest skilled rakakoliv in Zalakriva and has been placed as one of the first response teams in a insurgent uprising. Though since the last uprising, many of those who saw its outcome have reconsidered their plans. '''Valnizok '''works a permanently at ''Krivalat ''as a guard of the pass. Ever wary of those who may approach. Category:Zalakriva Category:Military Category:Notable Naktians